


Curiosity and Satisfaction

by Persephone (Siha_Shepard)



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: A Champion That's Actually Straight, A Looooot of background characters, Animal Stereotypes, Animal Transformation, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Bisexual Male Character, Cat-Morph Champion, Corruption, Corruption of Champions Main Quest, Corruption of Champions Revamp Mod, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gradual Transformation, Humor, If you also know Corruption of Champions....there will be quite a bit of combat losses in this fic., If you know Corruption of Champions....Zetaz is a little prick., Implied/Referenced Sex, Minor Original Character(s), Morality, More Male NPCs, Multiple chapters, My First Work in This Fandom, POV First Person, Playthrouh-Based, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations, Polyandry, Purity and Corruption, References to Bad Ends, Revamp Mod, Self-Acceptance, Sexual Augmentations, Silly Mode, Slight Wish Fulfillment, Transformation, Transformative Items, Truth Spells, Truths revealed, slight self-insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siha_Shepard/pseuds/Persephone
Summary: The Champion of Ingnam has been chosen yet again. However, unlike the previous Champions that came before her, she will not fall prey to the evils that the realm of Mareth had to throw against her....as easily as the others, anyways. This is the story of the Champion of Ingnam and how she, through curiousity (and a good deal of awkwardness) discovered herself, defeated a Queen, and found out the truth of this land...All at once, no less.





	1. Last Day In Ingnam, First Day In Mareth

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this story DOES involve use of the Revamp Mod of the original game, plus a few....well-deserved tweaks of my own.
> 
> This story is a fanfiction of the 18+ Flash text game "Corruption of Champions" by Fenoxo. There WILL be adult/18+ content in this story, especially in the game. However, in this story....there will be a bit more of a certain gender than the original/revamp mod of the game (In other words, there will be more actual males than futas/herms. Sorry Fen!).

 

All my life, I've lived in Ingnam, a tiny village surrounded by mountains as far as the eye can see. There isn't much to my cheerful home, all surrounding a simple-looking area that served as the village square: a two story inn to rest the head; a few small temples where the priests give sermons, sanctify marriages and births, give last rites, and heal the sick; the burly blacksmiths that pound away at the forges at all hours; the farms where our crops were grown; the apothecary where the alchemist sells her potions..among other illicit things; the long ground-level brick building that served as the school; the guard barracks adjacent to Elder Nomur's humble dwelling; and, lastly, the meager houses and shacks that we villagers called our homes, all surrounded by a gate carved from mountain stone.

I was born here, raised here, and grew up here, all five feet and three inches of my dark-skinned chubby self.

I, like other kids in this village, heard tales of the Champion and how they were selected by lot; none of them ever returned. Those who were chosen were talked about, praised, maybe even feared...

But none of them have ever came back to the homes they were born and raised in.

Little did I know that I would be among them in a matter of days.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Today's the day_ , I thought as the sun peeked over the mountain ranges that bordered my humble village. Despite the serene blue sky draped over our heads like finely woven tapestry, the normally cheerful people that I grew up with here in Ingnam...

Were somber.

The innkeeper, the blacksmith, the priests, even kind old Mr. Savin who happily gave me a steady supply of books to read as I grew up... All of them lacked their almost lackadaisical smile that they wore almost every day.   
All eyes were trained on me as I was led out into the courtyard that was dubbed the village square; the children were scuttling and hiding behind their parents and elders, who were stone-faced and almost...mourning as Elder Nomur escorted me through the tiny village that will soon be my former home. Even the Elder himself held an expression that was as if he had just attended the burial of a child, his wise green eyes trained forward and never meeting my own anxious brown ones. 

Is this why Champions who were sent to Mount Illgast never return?   
Do they truly...die as soon as they set foot in the demon realm? Or does something horrible happen to them?

Either way, I'll know as soon as I reach that whispered maw-like cave that was as black as night, swallowing up any that dared to go inside.

 

* * *

 


	2. Home Sweet Mareth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Champion wanders Mareth...and introduces herself.

 

The trek up the infamous Mount Illgast was certainly pretty damn tiring...for me, at least. In fact, even though Elder Nomur looked as if he were eighty years old, he had the strength and endurance of a man half his age. I, on the other hand...couldn't say the same for myself. I was huffing and puffing like an old woman before we had even hit the halfway mark on our journey; Elder Nomur, however was miles ahead of me and waiting for me to catch up.

As soon as I saw the dreaded maw that once towered above our village was now within arm's reach, Elder Nomur wasn't surprised to see the look of...reconsideration on my round little face;almost as if he had seen that look a thousand times before. With some quick and sagely words of encouragement as well as a helping hand, I was finally there.

The cave's maw truly did look like the maw of some enormous beast, dark, forboding, jagged, and swallowing any Champion that dared enter. With each and every step towards it, I couldn't help but feel the knot in my stomach grow tighter and tighter even with the elder's steadying hand on my shoulder.  _I don't know why I'm so nervous,_ I thought as I entered the cave.  _I've trained most of my life for this! Granted, sneaking books from school and begging Mr. Savin doesn't quite count, but, I trained both my mind and...somewhat of my body for this! I should be expecting this! So...why am I afraid?_ I had asked myself that question the deeper into the cave we stepped...until Elder Nomur's hand on my shoulder had ceased my steps.

The words I heard made my heart run cold and almost...stilled it, for nearly a minute.

"Forgive me, my child. You must make the remainder of this journey alone."

 _What? Alone? How? How?! You led me up this godsforsaken mountain just to say that to me?! I thought you were supposed to help Champions, not abandon them!_ I mentally shrieked, my heart soon gaining a pace that would easily rattle the cave that I stood in. "B-But...Elder...how? I c-can't―" I stammered, my brown eyes wide and full of fear, uneasiness, and uncertainty, only to find that the wise sage Elder Nomur, who has guided me up such a treacherous path despite my whining, complaining, and shortness of breath...

Was not there.

Elder Nomur has left me in a godsforsaken cave. Alone.  
No weapons.  
No spellbooks.  
Very little rations.  
The leather armor on my body serving as my sole protection.

Alone.

And, from where I stood, the cave could only grow darker from here.

 

* * *

 

As I trekked through the darkening cave, one hand along the rocky walls to give myself some sort of guidance towards the portal that would take me to the demon realm of Mareth, I couldn't help but notice something...off. 

Almost as if something felt...weird in the way I took my steps toward the portal at the back of this seemingly endless cave, the way I moved, the way that I breathed...everything. Everything, including a slowly growing feeling that I was told about through the course of my training; I was told that, the closer a Champion would go towards a portal that bore great magic, a feeling that resembled a glowing ember would form in the pit of the stomach and would only burn hotter the closer I moved towards the portal. Seeing as I only felt the warmth of a candle inside of me, I had been making only a small bit of progress. The minutes seemed to feel like hours as I walked, the pounding in my head as well as my heart serving as the only other noise in the depths of this cave; however, with each step that I took, I felt the flame in my stomach gradually grow hotter, until...

It felt as if a furnace had been struck in the depths of my gut.

I tumbled to my knees as I clutched at my aching, burning stomach. No doubt that portal was probably up ahead. I did my best to crawl towards the portal, the flame in my gut growing hotter with each step until, as if some sort of twisted blessing descended upon me, I saw it.

The portal, a square-like structure of dark Illgast rocks carved into blocks with a pulsating screen of soft purplish-pink light filling in in the center space.

This is it.

All of my training, come to this. Well...here goes nothing.

Despite the raging inferno that threatened to burn through my abdomen, I stood on shaky knees and ran forward into the odd screen of light that soon enveloped me completely, sending shockwaves throughout my body.

In an instant, all I could see was nothing but a bright and harsh light...

And then nothingness.

 

* * *

 

 The first thing that brought me to my senses..was a voice.

Harsh and deep, yet nasally, but, a voice nonetheless.

"...huh, not bad...kinda cute..."

 Wait, someone thinks I'm cute...? Wait, no, damn it, remember your training! I hopped to my feet as the source of the voice let out a surprised yelp. 

"Gah! What the?! Oh, great, you're awake! I'm quite surprised you can still think clearly, human, especially with that Lust Draft I used." The source of the voice, a little red imp with a tiny loincloth parted by...something huge, grinned as he held up a tiny, fluted vial between two crimson claws. "In fact, I'm even more surprised that you even managed to resist it at all, especially considering how eager for my cock the last so-called Champion was when I used it."

Wait, what?! This grimy little bastard just straight up _drugged_ me with whatever that was?! Okay, aching need or not, I'm kicking this shrimpy little imp's butt! Before he could do any more bragging, I launched myself at the short red little annoyance and, with my speed, grabbed at the tiny little wings that kept the little red rat afloat in the air and gave him a swift kick right to the butt.

That oughta show him!

"Impudent little human!" He rasped from the mouth of the cave, no doubt still rubbing the bootprint on his butt.

Oh, joy, he's still talking.

"This won't be the last time you'll hear of Zetaz, the mighty underling of the mighty Lethice! Ooh, as soon as she hears about this, you'll wish you'd have begged for me to make you mine! Just you watch!" The imp now known as Zetaz hissed as he took off, puttering off into the direction of gods-knows-where, and leaving me alone. By myself. In a dark, oddly red-tinted cave feeling as if my bits were on fire.

Great, now I'm horny  _and_ vengeful. Well, at least that flying tomato gave me a name to work with; Lethice, huh? Now I know the name to shout when I bust that door to wherever they are and kick their ass!  _And_ their gimpy little pet Zetaz! But first...

Where the hell am I gonna sleep tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> For those who know the game, guess which background/starting perks I've given our Champion~!


End file.
